


The Prison of My Own Pride

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Post-Match, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After their humiliating defeat against Frankfurt, Robert's suppressants fail and he goes into a long overdue heat. Their team has enough Alphas willing to help him through his suffering, so why does Robert turn them all down even now when his life is dependent on it? Why does he still look at Thomas even though he knows that Thomas hates him and already has a mate that he would never betray?When Thomas can't answer this question, the universe decides to finally open his eyes...
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich/Robert Lewandowski, Mario Gómez/Miroslav Klose/Thomas Müller, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miroslav Klose/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> This is the story I talked about, my gift that was inspired by the last game and your consolation fic for me.  
It's neither as good nor as long as you deserve but writing is hard for me right now between this busy weekend of mine, my Dad's birthday tomorrow and driving to Munich for the Piräus game on Wednesday, so this is all I can manage for now.  
This topic is not everyone's cup of tea but I hope you will find a way to appreciate this story for what it is nevertheless. <33

**The Prison of My Own Pride**

**Chapter 1**

_Stupid_.

Thomas gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at the white kit of their Omega striker. Robert was leaning against the barrier leading to their fans, a safe distance away. He shouldn’t even be standing here at all but be back in the tunnels – the sweet scent of his heat stinging Thomas’ nose even from this distance.

Deep in his heart he knew that it was hardly Robert’s fault that his heat had broken free now of all times. His team had needed their best goalscorer badly and the pills the raven-haired Pole had taken ever since their game against Bochum had been poised to fail sooner rather than later.

It wasn’t Robert’s fault for being an Omega.

But right now, only minutes after their humiliating defeat against Frankfurt, Thomas was in no condition to be reasonable. All he could feel were shame, anger, frustration – so much frustration – and now the unwelcome burn of desire magnifying his conflicted emotions.

He stared with unconcealed hatred at the striker. Robert seemed to feel so dizzy already that he didn’t feel Thomas’ gaze on him, his head bent down and his hands gripping the barrier so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

He was in obvious pain and yet no one could help him in the state he was in.

No one but an Alpha, of which they had a few.

The typical, dominant Alpha types like Ivan and Lukas. The aggressive dominant Joshua and on the other hand the quiet, affectionate Leon. Plenty to choose from and Thomas was sure they would all happily help Robert through his heat if the Omega gave them just the subtlest sign.

But that sign never came because instead Robert would search Thomas’ gaze as though he couldn’t even see their other Alpha teammates. Thomas would always look away, angry that Robert was dragging him into this when Thomas was already happily mated.

The really bad part however was that Manuel seemed to mind Robert’s looks much less than he had any right to. The Beta never lost a bad word or treated Robert any differently, always with that quiet understanding he exuded with such ease.

Thomas would prefer if Manuel was angry, to be honest. It would make him feel vindicated and maybe encourage the damn Omega to stop looking at him this way. And maybe Thomas could finally forget about him altogether, at least on a personal level.

Thomas knew it was simple biology drawing him to Robert, an attractive Omega – the only unmated one in their team – but it still made him feel guilty. He was happy with Manuel and he didn’t want Robert.

Or rather he didn’t want to want him.

And feeling that guilt, knowing that it wasn’t actually his fault, made him feel frustrated and helpless. He hated Robert Lewandowski, for the feelings he evoked deep within him.

Thomas stared at the hunched form of their striker, letting his hatred fuel him as he watched Leon and Joshua approaching the Omega, each one placing a hand on his shoulder to make him look up. Thomas knew very well what would happen next but he still couldn’t turn away, desperate for Robert to finally see reason and leave him be.

Robert looked up, startled by the two Alphas touching him and his eyes had changed from the usually vibrant blue to bi-colored, the outer edges a rich golden color from the force of his heat.

Thomas almost flinched at the way his body reacted to Robert slipping so quickly into his heat. Robert usually had an iron self-control and Thomas had never seen his eyes change color before, so this must be really bad.

Whatever the two Alphas were saying, Robert just shook his head and they let go of him reluctantly, clearly wanting to stay and help even if this meant they had to tolerate each other’s presence.

Almost involuntary Robert’s gaze flicked to Thomas, their eyes locking from the distance. Thomas bared his teeth to an angry hiss when he felt his cock stirring against his will, the wave of sickly sweet heat pheromones making it hard to form coherent thoughts. The ring of molten gold in Robert’s eyes was growing visibly as he slipped deeper and he was hard in his shorts. He must be wet between his cheeks too but it had been raining for a while now and his jersey was already soaked through, sticking to his limbs like a second skin.

Thomas’ cock gave another approving twitch, earning the Omega a frustrated growl. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? It would be so much easier if Thomas wasn’t forced to see Robert’s naked body almost every day and have to pretend he wasn’t affected by what he saw.

Robert wasn’t even good-looking in the traditional Omega sense. He was tall and strong, his body seemingly made entirely out of muscle. He had broad shoulders and no ounce of fat on his stomach or hips that could cushion the distracting sight of the v-line starting from his hipbones and disappearing under the waistband of his shorts. Thomas had seen it all, he had seen where it led to and Robert was far too big for an Omega to be considered attractive.

Robert looked like the perfect Alpha, the one all Omegas would trip over their feet just to get his attention for a moment. But the universe had decided to play a prank on Thomas and made Robert an Omega.

This Adonis had presented the completely wrong way and still he managed to have all Alphas trip over their feet just to see them. Instead all Robert seemed to see was Thomas.

It really wasn’t fair, Thomas thought with bitter resignation.

“Thomas?”

The soft voice of his mate tore him from his brooding and he looked up to find Manuel standing beside him, looking at him expectantly.

Thomas frowned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Manuel raised an eyebrow, then he pointedly looked over to the stands. “We need to get him away from here. He needs an Alpha right now and he has obviously chosen you. Again, I might add.”

Thomas refused to follow his gaze. “He needs to pick someone else then. I already have a mate and I’m not interested in him that way.”

The needy whimper confirmed that he had spoken loud enough for Robert to hear him. And alright, rejecting an Omega in public was maybe not the smartest move.

With a sigh Thomas stalked forward, making his way through the teammates eying him expectantly. Robert had slid halfway down the barrier, the cloud of pheromones so strong now that it wouldn’t be long before any Alpha nearby would be all over him. It was a wonder Leon and Joshua had been able to step back and accept Robert’s refusal.

“Why do you need to be so stubborn?” Thomas complained as he put his arm around the striker and pulled him back onto his feet. “What’s wrong with taking an Alpha’s knot for one night and then get on with your life?”

He didn’t expect an answer, suppressing an annoyed snarl when Robert hid his face against his neck to scent him.

“You know me,” Robert chuckled, his voice starting to slur. “I have never been one for easy finishes.”

Thomas’ mouth quirked up against his will. “Always so damn complicated, Lewandowski. Why can’t you just take one for the team and spread your legs for an Alpha at least this once?”

“Is this what you want?” Robert asked him quietly. “For me to become the team’s bitch?”

Thomas bit his lip. His comment had been well out of line. “I’m sorry, that was rude. No, I just… I don’t understand why you can’t just pick an Alpha, it’s just for one heat after all.”  
He finally got moving when Manuel reached them, helping him to steer Robert into the direction of the tunnels. Robert’s eyes stayed locked on Thomas. “I already made my choice. But the Alpha doesn’t want me.”

Thomas chanced a look up at his mate but Manuel didn’t interrupt them, nor did he seem to be upset. It still puzzled Thomas how Manuel could stay so calm when Robert was practically intruding his territory right under his nose. Maybe it was not this way for a Beta, they were far less emotionally compromised than Alphas and Omegas. So maybe Thomas was overreacting a bit after all.

The Alpha sighed and looked back at Robert. “I’m taken, Robert. I’m happy to have Manu as my mate – just Manu. I don’t need an Omega like you.”

He could see the sting of hurt in Robert’s eyes, his eyes right on the crucial edge between blue and gold – between reason and emotion.

Somehow Thomas was aware of the disapproving frown on his mate’s face, the objection lying on the Beta’s tongue. Not that Thomas could take it now, to hear his deepest, forbidden desires spoken out loud by his beloved mate of all people.

Manuel was so perfect and Thomas would never risk losing him with his own insecurities.

Thomas’ hand wound around the Omega’s throat and he pushed Robert hard against the wall of the locker room, keeping him upright.

Robert let out a pained groan as the back of his head collided with the tiles but his cock stirred further at feeling Thomas’ fingers on his bare skin.

There was deafening silence in the locker room and Thomas didn’t need to raise his voice to be heard as he slipped into the Alpha voice he rarely used on anyone. _“Spread your legs, Omega!”_

The last bit of blue disappeared in the blink of an eye, as Robert slipped deep under his submissive space, going pliant under Thomas’ grip, spreading his thighs in an obscene angle, the fabric of his soaked shorts stretching tightly over the very visible bulge of his trapped cock.

Thomas wasn’t prepared for how magnificent Robert looked in his surrender and it took him a moment to regain his grip on the situation. “Manu, get him out of those clothes.”

His mate obeyed immediately even though a dozen questions were written all over his face. There was no way he could get these shorts safely off Robert with the way Thomas had ordered him to stand and Manuel hesitantly tore the fabric off the Omega’s body, the sound of the ripping material too loud in the quiet room.

Something was completely off with the situation and Thomas could feel the signs of a nearing calamity pushing at his mind but he refused to let them get to him. Robert needed help and Thomas would make sure he got it. Even if it was against his will.

Manuel hadn’t caught on yet, that much was clear and Thomas had no doubt that his mate would be upset once Thomas’ intentions became clear to him. But this was something Thomas would gladly accept as long as it meant he hadn’t sullied his love for his mate.

He would give Robert what he needed but he couldn’t do it the way the Omega wanted him to. For more reasons than Thomas wanted to think about.

He could see understanding dawning in Robert’s eyes just before he spoke the words, could see the Omega’s hope crashing into a heap of shards.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas whispered in a quick moment of weakness but he didn’t let it linger long enough for Robert to respond.  
_“Josh, Leon, come here.”_

Both Alphas jerked, surprised at being addressed this way. Thomas had never used his Alpha voice on them, never abused the power his status as vice captain and Alpha leader gave him.

It showed how much both of his teammates trusted him that they didn’t try to fight his order, letting Thomas’ command guide them.

The rest of their teammates seemed torn between confusion, arousal and shock. Manuel’s voice however was shrill with panic. “Thomas, what are you doing?”

“I’m helping him,” Thomas responded with more confidence than he felt. “In the only way I can.”

He couldn’t look at Manuel, just hearing the betrayal in his voice made his throat tighten. “No. Thomas, don’t tell me… You can’t do this. Neither of you can.”

He had addressed the room now but it was only silence that he got in return. Eventually Sven replied, “If we don’t do something, Robert will die tonight. I understand Thomas’ wish to stay faithful to you but Robert needs him and if this is the only way, we have to take it.”

Manuel fell silent and Thomas wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms and tell him it would be alright but this wouldn’t be welcome now. He would have to make amends later.

Now he had a dying Omega to take care of. He stared at Robert’s face, eyes swimming in molten gold. The Omega was crying but he didn’t try to stop Thomas. Even now when Thomas had given him all the reason to drop out of his submissive state, he was still full of trust for him.

Despite his general hatred for the infuriating Omega, Thomas didn’t deny the respect he was feeling. He was sure he could never be strong enough to be so trusting if the roles were reversed.

“You want me to be your Alpha?” he asked quietly.

Robert nodded immediately. “You _are_ my Alpha.”

Thomas balled his hands to fists. “Then you will please me. I want to see Leon and Josh take care of you. They will touch you, they will knot you and they will make your pain go away. You will let them, okay? You will be a good Omega for me and let them help you.”

More tears were running down Robert’s cheeks but he was biting his bottom lip to keep his sobs inside. “Y-yes, my Alpha.”

It were the last words spoken between them as Thomas fell silent, letting Joshua and Leon take over the scene. Their worry for Robert’s life was evident in the way they worked together almost seamlessly, not questioning each other’s authority like Alphas usually did.

They caressed Robert’s skin carefully, kissing it in devotion while they started to prepare the Omega together. The rest of their teammates soon approached to join them, even though it was just to touch Robert comfortingly, letting their touches ground him and his mind not slip away forever.

Thomas knew he was doing the right thing but he still felt like he was making a grave mistake. He hadn’t moved an inch since he had fallen quiet, his eyes locked with Robert’s.

The Omega’s body was eagerly responding to the touches of their teammates, his cock hardening further when Leon wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke him, when Joshua grabbed his thighs to raise him up before he sank into the Omega’s heat.

But through it all Robert’s eyes stayed locked with Thomas’ as though they were connected by an invisible line and breaking eye contact would make it tear.

The sweet smell of an Omega in heat was losing the sour stench of sickness but there was a bitter aftertaste lingering in the air, of utter sadness.

Thomas could suddenly feel sobs tearing at his own throat, becoming aware of what he had done – what he was doing – as the smell of the two sated Alphas and cum penetrated his nose, followed by a loud gasp from Robert when Joshua’s knot grew inside of him.

It was done.

Thomas had saved Robert’s life but at what cost?

Robert was still looking at him with golden eyes, tied to Joshua by the younger Alpha’s knot inside of him and Leon’s and his own release spilled over his body. His voice held no judgement, just trust and all-consuming sadness, when he asked. “Do I please you like this, my Alpha?”

And finally Thomas could cry. He broke away from the scene with loud sobs, the strength that had been holding him up for the entire time breaking like a dam in the face of too much water. He stumbled out of the room and into the empty tunnels, pushing himself along the wall towards the exit as he tried to gasp for air.

It didn’t matter that he hated Robert, or that he had a mate to be faithful to. It didn’t matter that he had been too much of a coward to face this conflict – his desire for Robert on the one hand and his love for Manuel on the other hand.

No matter the circumstances, no Omega should look at him with so much devotion after what he had done.

Thomas had raped Robert.

He fell to his knees and threw up without warning, his empty stomach clenching painfully around the bile he was spitting. The tears were burning his eyes and he didn’t notice the other person who had followed him until there was a hand on the small of his back, stroking him in comfort.

It was Manuel.

His mate didn’t say anything, just stroked him through his panic attack until he finally collapsed against the blond’s side. Manuel wiped the damp hair from his forehead, whispering reassuring words into his ear before he got up and disappeared. He returned with a wet washcloth and wiped at Thomas’ chin before cleaning up the mess on the ground.

Then he just held Thomas quietly and the Alpha kept crying against his mate’s neck, feeling miserable and like a failure. “I’m a monster!” he finally managed.

Manuel’s voice was soft. “No, you are not. I know you were trying to do the right thing and I understand why you felt like you had to do this. But you need to understand the gravity of your actions.” When Thomas looked up, he found the Beta looking down at him with hard accusation in his usually so soft blue eyes. “You let Robert pay out of the selfish wish to keep our relationship out of this. I may be a Beta but I know enough about the natural dynamic between an Alpha and his Omega. Robert could only choose you as his Alpha if your heart had chosen him as your Omega first.”

So many dark truths coming to the surface. But Thomas couldn’t hide it any longer, he owed his mate the truth. “Yes.”

“Since when?” Manuel asked simply, his voice not betraying any emotion.

Thomas snuffled as he prepared himself for the big blow coming his way. “Since the moment I first saw him. He is my true mate, Manu.”

The Beta cursed under his breath, his voice furious. “Dammit, Tommy! You can’t reject your true mate, you should have told me about this.”

“I didn’t tell you because I don’t love him,” Thomas insisted. “I love you, Manu, only you. I promise!”

The blond Beta sighed before pulling him closer. “Stop lying to yourself, please. You two belong together, you are soulmates!”

“I don’t love him,” Thomas repeated, his voice small with fear. “Nothing can ever change that. You are all that I want and need. I don’t understand why the universe would bother giving me a soulmate other than you.”

Whatever Manuel had wanted to respond, it got swallowed by a sudden ringing in Thomas’ ears. A second later his vision turned blinding white, his body jerking before it all went dark.

With a frown Thomas opened his eyes.

He was no longer in the corridor but lying in a soft, familiar bed. His bed at home in Munich. He must have blacked out from exhaustion and Manuel must have gotten him home somehow.

It was early morning judging by the rays of sunlight coming in and Thomas closed his eyes again, unwilling to face the cold harsh reality yet. But his awakening had not gone unnoticed and there was the rustling of fabric on Manuel’s side before his mate rolled over, burying his nose affectionately against his neck. Thomas sighed happily, a giddy feeling settling in his stomach that mixed with arousal as he breathed in his mate’s intoxicating scent.

A kiss was pressed into his neck before his mate’s familiar voice whispered. “Good morning, love.”

Thomas’ eyes snapped open in horror and he found cerulean eyes looking back at him. “Robert?!”

The Omega tilted his head curiously. “Not your usual way of greeting me. What have _you_ been dreaming about?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> I'm so thrilled by your response to the first chapter of this special story. <3  
I really hope I can surprise you again with the second chapter which turned out way longer than it was supposed to be.
> 
> For the timeline of this fic: Thomas and Manuel became mates in 2009 when Manuel was still playing for Schalke.

**Chapter 2**

He must still be dreaming.

This was the only logical explanation for Robert being in his bed as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Thomas was so perplexed that he didn’t even respond with the anger he usually showed towards the Omega. He just laid there, his entire body tense and ready to recoil as he stared at the raven-haired man pressed against his side.

Robert frowned. “Thomas, are you okay?”

Thomas worked his bottom lip, his mind racing as he tried to remember what had happened. He had blacked out in the corridor and now he was in bed with Robert. This just had to be a dream, admittedly a very intense one.

It wasn’t the first time Thomas had dreamed of Robert. He had had forbidden dreams of the Omega at the peak of his ruts, allowing them to help him towards a quick climax only when Manuel wasn’t there in the room with him, the guilt always threatening to crush him.

He would never betray his mate just because he felt attracted to someone else but Robert was his true mate, that much he had known the moment he had first met the striker. There was only so many feelings Thomas could fight and when the pain of his ruts was becoming too much to bare, he wasn’t strong enough to fight against the desire – a part of him wondering what it would be like to have Robert in his bed.

But not this literally. Thomas’ feverish dreams had mostly involved the slapping of naked skin, loud moans of pleasure and lots of bodily fluids. Not… _this_.

“Thomas?” Robert’s voice was soft but tinged with unmistakable worry.

Thomas opened his mouth and closed it several times before finally some words tumbled out. “Where is Manu?”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Oh wow, you are thinking of another man first thing in the morning. Now I definitely don’t feel hurt.”

He didn’t seem inclined to answer, perhaps thinking that Thomas was joking and the Alpha repeated more panicked. “I’m serious, where is he?”

Robert gave him a strange look but finally replied, “At home eating breakfast I presume. Not everyone can be such a lazy head as you are and sleep in.” He moved away, sliding out of bed gracefully. Thomas was momentarily distracted by the visible play of muscles when Robert stretched his limbs. “Now come on, let’s get something edible into you, maybe you will be in a better mood then.”

Without waiting for a reply he padded over the floor towards the door and Thomas flinched violently when he saw the single prominent mark standing out against the otherwise unmarred skin.

There, right underneath Robert’s left jawbone was a mating bite.

An unrecognizable screech left Thomas’ throat and the next moment he had a very startled Robert pinned against the door, his body pressing tightly against the Omega’s back while Thomas’ nose was buried against the side of Robert’s throat, scenting him.

“Who marked you?” Thomas demanded to know, his voice deep with possessiveness. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had no right to treat Robert like this, but it was like someone had flipped a switch. Robert was Thomas’ true mate and no one was allowed to take him away from him.

Robert moaned at the display of dominance, the scent of his sweet arousal filling the air. “You did, dumbass! Who else would mark me than my mate?”

Thomas froze and he loosened his grip slightly. “Your mate? You mean, _I_ am your mate?”

Robert growled warningly. “Alright, this is not funny anymore. What is the matter with you today?”

Finally Thomas let go of Robert, stumbling back a few steps as it dawned on him that he must have lost his mind. Last night he had raped Robert – or let him be raped depending on the perspective – and now his guilt-driven mind had conjured up that Robert was his mate. “I’m going insane.”

He sat down on the foot of the bed, unable to focus. He could feel Robert’s frown deepening, then the anger drained from the Omega’s face. He approached Thomas carefully, sinking down onto his knees in front of him. “I don’t think it’s quite that bad, you drama queen. Going to bed with a headache and waking up disorientated doesn’t quite qualify for insanity yet, I think.”

“You think?” Thomas more or less repeated, distracted by the softness in Robert’s voice. Was he always like this? Thomas had never really noticed that but granted his treatment of the man he considered a threat to his relationship with Manuel had always been very questionable. He had never given Robert any reason to act sensitive towards him.

Robert crossed his arms on Thomas’ knees, placing his chin on his underarms with an oddly fond smile. “Not really. You must have really had some weird nightmare to throw you off that much, hm?”

Thinking back to his last memory before he had woken up made bile rise in Thomas’ throat. “You can say that again.”

Robert hummed in sympathy before he straightened, slowly pushing Thomas’ legs apart to settle between them. “Well then, I’m sure I can make you forget all about that disturbing nightmare and remind you properly that I am your mate.”

Thomas’ breath caught, the image of Manuel manifesting in his mind while Robert was pulling at his underwear as though he had done it a hundred times. In this strange dream reality Thomas’ mind had conjured up, that was probably the truth. And well, if it was a dream then it was probably okay to go with the flow.

Here he was Robert’s mate after all.

So Thomas stayed silent, watching with wide eyes as the raven-haired Omega got him out of his underwear, freeing his semi-hard manhood. Robert’s long, elegant fingers wrapped around the shaft with the expertise of a man who had done this before, who knew him inside out.

Thomas was so taken aback that he couldn’t prepare himself for the sensation of Robert taking his cock into his mouth. The Alpha flinched at the heavenly feel of wet heat closing around him, an agile tongue teasing his slit with just the right amount of pressure.

Thomas’ hands dropped instinctively to Robert’s hair, keeping him in place. Robert’s hair was thicker than Manuel’s but shorter at the sides and the Alpha gripped it harder, holding on while the Omega he had secretly dreamed about was blowing him into oblivion.

Whether it was a dream or a hallucination caused by his insanity, it wasn’t real. And so Thomas could just revel in the desire he had refused to acknowledge until now, living a forbidden dream of being Robert’s mate.

It was embarrassing how fast he came into the Omega’s mouth.

Once he was spent Robert pulled off with a catlike smirk, sliding up to straddle the Alpha’s torso on the bed. He bridged the distance between their faces immediately and Thomas shivered in response when he felt Robert’s lips on his own for the first time in his life. He couldn’t have turned away even if he had wanted to, his heart singing in pure joy at finally being united with his true mate and he turned them around, trapping the Omega’s body underneath his own. He deepened the kiss and Robert’s lips parted willingly for him, letting him claim the Omega’s mouth and taste himself.

They eventually had to part for air and Robert blinked up at him curiously. “Wow, you are really responsive today. Maybe I like you going insane.”

Thomas looked down at him, a bit of panic rising in his mind when he realized he had no idea how to snap out of this dream-hallucination-whatever. If it was a dream, the part where he found his climax was usually the point when he would wake up. And if this was a hallucination of his sick mind – a possibility that was getting likelier by the minute – then he might as well never wake again. Thomas knew enough about mental disorders to be sure he couldn’t control it, he might be trapped forever here. And he would never come back into the reality where he was Manuel’s mate.

With a fearful groan Thomas rolled off his not-real mate, burying his face in his hands. “This is not real,” he told himself with false confidence. “You are not real, none of this is real.”

He could feel Robert staring at him questioningly, apparently undecided whether to be hurt or worried. After a minute of silence he propped himself up on his elbow, close enough for Thomas to feel his body heat seeping into his skin but not quite touching him. “Alright, I don’t know what has gotten into you but maybe we can clear this up together. Why do you think this isn’t real?”

Thomas sighed. “You’re just a hallucination of my mind, I don’t think talking with you will help me to snap out of it.”

He didn’t expect Dream-Robert to respond to his hurtful words but found himself surprised. “You think I’m a hallucination? Why?”

Thomas dropped one hand away to look up at his not-real mate. Robert seemed mostly concerned instead of angry. “Because in the real world I’m mated to Manu, not you.”

Robert flinched, opening his mouth in protest but then he closed it again, apparently changing tactics. He continued asking in the same level-headed tone. “Okay. If you are mated to Manu, why would you hallucinate about me then?”

Thomas groaned, rolling over to hide his face in the sheets. “I don’t know. Probably because you are my true mate and I did something terrible to you that a part of me can’t cope with.”

“Hold on a second,” Robert cut in irritated. “Why would you be mated to Manu if you know that I am your true mate?”

Thomas glared at him. “Because Manu already was my mate a year before I met you. I would never abandon him just because my supposed true mate shows up.”

He knew he wasn’t being fair to this version of Robert who had no idea of Thomas’ reality and his relationship with Manuel but he couldn’t stop himself. Robert looked indeed hurt by his words. “Did Manu make you decide between us?”

Thomas shook his head. “He didn’t know that you are my true mate. I never told another soul.”

Robert was back to frowning though he looked alarmed now. “And how long do you and I know each other in your reality?”

“Nine years.”

Robert gaped at him, eyes wide. “You mean to tell me we never acted on our feelings for nine years?! Not even once?”

Thomas nodded grimly. “As I said, I already had Manu. It was easier pretending to hate you than admitting to myself I desired you despite already having him.”

He meant to hide his face in the covers again but suddenly Robert’s hand was on his shoulder, just lying there like a solid, comforting weight. “Thomas, I’m not sure how to tell you this but… you know that you can love more than one person at the same time, right?”

Thomas growled as the Omega pulled back the veil behind which his darkest secrets were hiding. “Yes, I know! I know that there are relationships involving threesomes and maybe they work for some people but not with true mates.”

Robert tilted his head curiously. “Why would it not work between them?”

Thomas’ hands balled into fists, his tone heavy with intent. “Because there is no love stronger than the one between true mates. That bond is so powerful that it burns everything in its path and leaves no room for anything else.” He growled. “I can’t lose Manu. I would rather deny you for the rest of my life than hurt him like this.”

He wished Robert would get furious with him. He wished the Omega would initiate a fight that would distract Thomas from the dark abyss of his memories. But as was often the case with hallucinations, Robert didn’t do him that favor, his cerulean eyes seeing right through his crumbling thoughts. “Tell me your story, love. Tell me why you think you could never love your Robert and your Manuel equally.”

Thomas groaned, curling into himself. “Don’t make me! There is no use in dwelling in the past.”

He hated himself for leaning into Robert’s palm when his not-real Omega mate reached over to stroke his cheek. “According to your logic, I’m just a voice in your head. Maybe I’m your conscious forcing you to face your biggest mistakes. As you said, this whole thing – hallucination or not – started after you did something terrible to the other me.”

Thomas closed his eyes. “I would rather talk about that. Maybe it would finally drive you away from me and end this nightmare I’m stuck in.”

“I don’t care what you think you did to me. The nightmare already lays behind you, love” Robert protested softly. “You are facing a crossroad now, one that you tried so desperately to evade for nine years. You have two choices now. Go left to continue on the safe path of denial which will always lead you back here. Or go right to explore the dark and muddy path of your past and end up in the light of a brighter future. It is your choice and I won’t force you.”

Thomas dropped his gaze, heaving a sigh as he succumbed to the dark memories. “No, I don’t really have a choice. Unless I want to lose all that I have.”

***

_“Are you okay?” Thomas asked, the joyful smile slowly fading from his lips._

_His beloved Omega had been acting strange for a while now but today it was hard to miss the flush to his cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. The signs of an upcoming heat weren’t lost on an attentive Alpha like Thomas._

_“No, I…” The older one stopped himself, then he focused on Thomas’ eyes for the first time today, judging his state of mind like he so often did before sharing the truth with him. Thomas appreciated the way his Omega always tried to look out for him but despite his youth he was able to take the truth. The Omega swallowed. “There is something I need to tell you, Thomas. Something urgent.”_

_Thomas nodded, gently reaching for the Omega’s shoulders to help him up from the bench and steer him out of the locker room, away from the curious gazes of their teammates. The heated look of a special Alpha wasn’t lost on him but Thomas only bared his teeth to a warning hiss, daring him to come closer and touch his Omega._

_The Alpha relented though and Thomas was able to leave the room without a fight, the cold air of the corridor clearing their heads a bit. Gently he led his lover away from the training grounds, not stopping until they were sitting side by side in his car, the confined space of the vehicle shielding them from the rest of the world._

_Thomas turned to the man he had fallen in love with so deeply, asking quietly. “Tell me, Miro. What is bothering you?”_

_The older one sighed heavily, his head dropping against the headrest of his seat in a defeated gesture. “I’m going into heat.”_

_Thomas took in the worsening state of his lover. “Yes, I have noticed that. But how is this possible? You are taking suppressants after all. Or did you forget to take them?”_

_Miroslav shook his head. “I took them, of course I did. In case you have forgotten, we just had sex last night and I wouldn’t have been so irresponsible to do that without taking the pills.”_

_Thomas gifted him with a suggestive smirk. “Oh, I remember that perfectly. How could I forget you screaming my name again and again in ecstasy?”_

_His Omega turned a delicious shade of red, shoving his shoulder hard. “Thomas! Stop teasing me, I’m trying to tell you something serious and important.”_

_Thomas nodded, schooling his features into a brooding expression. “Sure, sorry. I am serious now, please continue.”_

_Miroslav sighed, one hand reaching over to tangle with Thomas’ hand on his lap. “It seems like I am going into heat for my true mate.”_

_Thomas stilled, brows drawing together in a frown. “You met your true mate? When? And where?”_

_Miroslav raised his gaze, his usually so warm eyes wary with trepidation. “We have both known him for quite a while. But I was taking my suppressants all this time and didn’t read the signs right, thinking it was just natural attraction drawing me to him.”_

_Thomas took a deep breath, trying to rein in the vicious venom of jealousy rising in the pit of his stomach. This wasn’t Miroslav’s fault and he hadn’t acted on his feelings yet, so everything was fine. He managed to make his voice sound much calmer than he felt. “So we are talking about a man. Another Alpha?”_

_Miroslav nodded. “I think you already know who.”_

_The heated gaze of blue eyes, the Alpha’s gaze following them until they were out of sight._

_Thomas couldn’t stop his low growl when he responded. “Mario.”_

_At Miroslav’s nod Thomas’ lips pulled back into a sneer, unable to hide his sense of betrayal. He had always idolized the older Alpha, considering him one of his closest friends in the team._

_Miroslav’s hand tangled gently in his hair, soothing him with soft strokes. “You know he is also taking suppressants for his ruts, so he didn’t know for sure either.”_

_Mario was usually one of the most level-headed Alphas Thomas had ever seen, preferring to avoid fights at all costs and it had always been fitting that he would belong to the minority of Alphas wishing to suppress their ruts rather than accept a random Omega’s help._

_His recent behavior had confused Thomas, his mood swings and territorial behavior but now things were starting to make sense. “His suppressants are failing because of you. Because you are true mates.”_

_Miroslav nodded with a sympathetic expression. “Thomas, I need you to know that this has nothing to do with you. I love you and I will never stop. That’s why I’m telling you this now, so that maybe we can find a solution together.”_

_Thomas kept his instinctive reply inside, knowing possessiveness wouldn’t get him anywhere here. Miroslav clearly wasn’t going to leave him for Mario just like that. “Thank you for telling me about this, Miro.” He leaned over, gently nuzzling his Omega’s throat to reassure him. “I’m sure we will find a solution to this mess. I won’t lose you.”_

_The Omega just smiled at him gratefully._

_***_

_Thomas jerked when the doorbell rang ominously, his anxiousness forming a tight knot in his guts. He shared a quick look with his Omega before standing up silently to answer the door._

_On the other side he found his rival and though the couple had been expecting him, Thomas was still overwhelmed that this was really happening. Mario was only wearing a thin jacket over his black shirt and jeans, a nervous smile tugging at his lips as he stepped forward to hug Thomas._

_They had been friends ever since Mario had joined their team and always shared a surprising comfort level around each other, considering they were two Alphas but it felt awkward and stilted to embrace Mario like this, in light of what would happen later._

_Tonight Thomas Müller and Mario Gómez were meeting not as friends but as the two rightful Alphas of the same Omega._

_Thomas was the one in charge – this was his house and his boyfriend after all while the red glint in Mario’s eyes gave away that he was trapped in his forceful rut just like Miroslav was suffering from his own heat._

_It hurt Thomas’ pride that he was suddenly not enough any longer, that he couldn’t satisfy his Omega the way he needed to but he was willing to accept that as long as there was a way to make his beloved feel better._

_Thomas was in charge of what would happen tonight but he still couldn’t help feeling like he was losing control of the situation. Mario was undeniably attractive, strong muscles and abs adorning his tanned torso. The most striking part were his blue eyes though, uncharacteristically soft and solemn for an Alpha._

_Mario was so different from Thomas and yet here they stood, both of them coming together for the same Omega._

_Miroslav joined them carefully when Thomas led them into the bedroom, hesitantly hovering between the two Alphas that were assessing each other quietly._

_“Thomas?” his Omega proposed shakily and Thomas jerked, remembering he was supposed to take charge and see if their arrangement could work out the way they all hoped it would._

_Carefully he stepped towards his friend-turned-rival, glad when Mario’s attention snapped from their Omega to him. Slowly, very slowly he leaned forward to cross the distance between them, his lips brushing the older Alpha’s in a hesitant first kiss._

_Mario didn’t move for a moment, not pushing him away but not returning the kiss either and the uneasy feeling of doubt in Thomas’ stomach just kept growing. But then finally Mario tilted his face to the side to kiss him back._

_Beside them Miroslav let out an audible gasp of relief when his two Alphas started to explore each other tentatively._

_Mario’s body was firm under Thomas’ eager fingertips when he let his hands slide under the fabric of his shirt, the body of a true Alpha unyielding where Miroslav would happily melt against him. Mario’s hands were on Thomas’ ass, carefully kneading the flesh and pressing their groins together._

_Neither of them was unaffected by their mutual grinding, Thomas’ cock stirring instantly but there was a layer of frustration to his desire, fueled by the scent of an aroused Alpha in rut. An aroused Alpha too close to his Omega in heat._

_Thomas bit back his possessive growl, dropping one hand to the waistband of Mario’s jeans to feel the growing bulge there._

_The older one bit down on his bottom lip in response, a warning to be careful. As an Alpha himself Thomas knew very well how dangerous this situation was, that Mario was caught too deep in his rut to allow him the freedom both Alphas needed to tolerate each other._

_They needed to be equals to make this work. But Mario’s rut was making him selfish, just like Thomas’ love and the fear of losing his Omega to another man made him selfish. _

_Thomas let out a snarl as he fought back, gaining the upper hand of their kiss. Mario however managed to push him against the edge of the bed and Thomas’ knees buckled when he landed on the bed with the other Alpha on top of him. The various layers of clothes between them were getting annoying as did the vulnerable position of Mario straddling him._

_Thomas’ arousal was growing but so did his frustration and the unfamiliar need to lash out and take control of this encounter threatened to become too much. Just as he bared his teeth though, Miroslav finally joined them on the bed, exuding calmness and love like he always seemed to do._

_“It’s alright, Thomas,” he soothed him quietly, his hand finding Thomas’ on the sheets. “I’m here with you. You’re doing wonderfully.”_

_Immediately Thomas’ frustration waned considerably and he relaxed into the pillow as he tilted his head to the side, gently kissing Miroslav and reminding himself that this was all for his beloved Omega._

_Mario let out a deep growl and Miroslav pulled away from the kiss to turn towards his true mate, gently touching his cheek to reassure him. His eyes darted hesitantly to Thomas. “Can I…?”_

_He broke off but Thomas understood his question just fine. He had had enough time to prepare himself for this moment, the one that would change it all. “Go ahead,” he responded in a hoarse voice, unable to keep the trepidation out of his tone._

_Miroslav’s gaze left him, eyes focusing entirely on Mario’s as he leaned in to kiss him for the very first time. Thomas tensed at the small bout of jealousy in his heart but he stayed lying on his back and watching the two men he hoped to spend his life with._

_Mario was not moving at first as though he feared he wasn’t allowed to go any further but after a few seconds he let out a broken sigh, all the pain of his long suppressed desire breaking through the surface and he returned the kiss. It was completely different from his earlier kiss with Thomas, not a battle of dominance rather than a display of deep love as Miroslav surrendered to him instantly._

_It hurt to see his boyfriend kissing another man like this, to see the deep connection between Mario and Miroslav with his own eyes and know with startling clarity that nothing could ever come between them._

_They were soulmates after all._

_Thomas blinked back the tears suddenly forming in his eyes and he sat up quietly, his hands starting to tear at Miroslav’s jeans, fumbling impatiently with the fly and zipper._

_His Omega kept on kissing Mario but he tilted his hips to the side, trying to make it easier for Thomas to get him out of his clothes. He was already growing hard from the kissing and leaking slick through his pants and Thomas tore them off with a possessive growl, desperate to remind his Omega whom he belonged to._

_Miroslav moaned in approval, his hips jerking instinctively when Thomas dug his fingers into them and pulled him closer harshly._

_Mario gave a low growl against the Omega’s lips and pulled away to look at Thomas but the younger Alpha didn’t let that stop him in his task of reclaiming his beloved Omega and he canted the Omega’s hips up until he was on all fours._

_Miroslav gasped in surprise but it turned into a low moan when Thomas shoved his tongue into the Omega’s wet core. His beloved tasted of sweet arousal and utter surrender and Thomas quickly lost himself in the sensation, just licking and probing and tasting. After a while he felt unfamiliar fingers wrap hesitantly around his cock to stroke him and Thomas bit back the instinctive hiss on his tongue. He was grateful that Mario didn’t neglect him but it made him feel too vulnerable to feel the other Alpha’s hand there and he went completely still as he tried to stay pliant._

_Miroslav moved away then, turning around to place his hand gently against the back of Thomas’ neck. “Kiss him, Thomas. Let my true mate get a taste of me.”_

_Thomas obeyed immediately, leaning over towards the older Alpha. Mario’s scent was heavy from his arousal and his rut, his eyes already burning a deep red before he closed them to return the kiss Thomas was offering him._

_This time Thomas didn’t fight back, allowing Mario to take charge and explore his mouth, letting him taste their Omega on his tongue. The dark-haired Alpha pulled back eventually, his body trembling from the force of his desire and the pain of longing._

_Thomas took in his state and it made the difficult words easier – something he had tried to prepare himself to say all night. “You should be the first one to take Miro. You are his true mate after all and you have stayed away from each other for my sake for way too long.”_

_Surprise crossed Mario’s face and his voice was deep with emotion. “Thank you, Thomas. For being so understanding.”_

_Thomas nodded and he pulled away from the Omega he had called his for the past one and a half years. He watched quietly as Mario took his place, both Alphas gifting Miroslav with a reassuring smile before Mario guided his aching manhood into the Omega’s secret core._

_A relieved moan slipped past Mario’s lips and his hands held on to Miroslav’s hips in support, holding him still as they both tried to adjust to the feeling. The Omega’s eyes were blown wide open, his hard cock twitching when Mario finally started to move._

_It was almost unbearable for Thomas to keep the distance and not try to join in. Miroslav would probably love it if he did but Thomas knew that neither he nor Mario were ready to deal with each other when one of them was claiming their Omega. _

_There was desire and understanding between them but not the kind of trust and love that would enable them to be more than rivals. Yet._

_Thomas hoped they would reach that stage one day and become a real threesome. For their Omega._

_Almost without conscious decision his hand wrapped around his own erect cock and he stroked himself harshly, almost painfully, the rhythm a complete contrast to the slow one Mario and Miroslav had set up for their first time. But Thomas couldn’t dwell on being gentle now, not when he was watching Miro getting claimed by another Alpha._

_Mario came after a few more thrusts, his knot tying him and the Omega together and Miroslav followed him right after, spilling his seed over his own stomach and the sheets._

_Glad to have something else to focus on Thomas stood up to get them a towel from the bathroom, taking the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t due for a rut anytime soon but his eyes were still shining in a red glimmer caused by the dangerous swirl of jealousy in his stomach._

_Miroslav was his beloved Omega. To let another Alpha claim him made Thomas feel all the more like a failure, unworthy of being the strong mate his magnificent Omega would need._

_Thomas took a deep breath, tearing his gaze away from the dark version of himself he could see in the mirror. Then he returned to the bedroom, finding both men collapsed on the sheets, looking totally blissed out and happy. Somehow it stung even more than the sight of Mario claiming Miroslav and Thomas barely managed to hide his angry snarl. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to clean both of them, first his Omega who was nuzzling his throat happily, his sweet scent taking some of the weight off Thomas’ heart. When he was done wiping the cum and slick off the older one’s body, Thomas turned to the Alpha on the other side of the bed._

_Mario was looking at him through hooded eyes, slowly coming down from his bliss. Thomas didn’t evade his gaze, holding the Alpha’s eyes as he cleaned him carefully. They both knew it was his turn now which seemed only natural after Mario had just claimed their Omega._

_But the feelings of Alphas rarely were logical and Thomas could well imagine how Mario must be feeling right now. More possessive and edgy than ever before, now that he had a right to call Miroslav ‘his’._

_“Thomas?” said Omega’s warm voice interrupted their silent staring. “Will you make me yours now, my Alpha?”_

_Mario flinched while Thomas suppressed his victorious roar. He turned to the waiting Omega, finding only love and desire in those hazel eyes. His response was to capture Miroslav’s soft lips in a kiss, laying all his feelings in that kiss and letting the Omega soothe the ache that was spreading in his heart like a disease. Miroslav leaned back on the bed, pulling Thomas with him and the Alpha sank into his beloved’s body with ease, a loud groan making its way past his lips when he was finally sheathed inside his Omega again._

_It was too soon for Miroslav to get hard again but he seemed perfectly happy to just feel his Alpha moving inside of him and claiming him like his true mate had done. Thomas came after just a couple of thrusts, too desperate to prolong this moment and he almost sobbed when his knot was growing inside the Omega’s body, tying them together like a metaphor for the mating bond that would soon tie their lives together. Thomas pressed his nose into the crook of his Omega’s neck, seeking out the comfort of a mark that wasn’t there yet._

_Thomas had been too caught up in this precious moment between him and Miroslav to notice the alarming signals Mario was giving off and he was not prepared for the vicious growl coming from beside them, followed by sudden pain when he was harshly pulled back by his hair._

_“Don’t you dare marking him!” Mario spat out through gritted teeth. “He is my true mate!”_

_The last part made Thomas’ see red and he pulled out harshly from his mate, ignoring the cry of pain from Miroslav as he whirled around to slap Mario’s arm away. “Miro was my Omega long before and the only reason you are here is because I allow you to!”_

_Mario surged forward before Thomas had even ended, the force of the impact throwing them off the bed. Thomas gasped in pain as his back hit the carpet and the older one landed on top of him, both of them snarling at each other like wild animals. _

_The fight that ensued was one for blood and not even Miroslav’s desperate attempts to get between them managed to make them stop…_

The images were still so vivid and colorful in his mind that Thomas found himself trembling with exhaustion and suffering when he returned to the present. “Miro had to make a choice. And though he loved me, there was no way he was ever going to pick me. I’m not his true mate after all.”

Robert was lying beside him and facing him, his eyes dark with pain. “I’m so sorry about what happened, Thomas.”

“Not your fault,” Thomas responded tight-lipped, not willing to break down again but then Robert’s hand was in his hair and stroking it soothingly. With a sob the Alpha gave up on his fruitless fight and he leaned forward into Robert’s neck, holding on to the Omega as he started to cry.

Robert leaned back, pulling Thomas’ face down to rest on his chest as he held him through his breakdown. After a while he asked quietly, “Does Manu know the truth? And… do I know, the other me I mean?”

Thomas shook his head. “No. Manu knows that I broke up with Miro and that I’m not completely over him but he doesn’t know the details. Or that I tried to get involved with Mario for Miro’s sake.”

Robert didn’t respond, he just continued his gentle stroking and Thomas began to calm down after a while, the gentle motions as well as Robert’s strong Omega scent making his eyelids droop further and further.

Robert’s voice sounded distant when he spoke up. “You know why things escalated, don’t you? Why the three of you couldn’t make it work even though you all tried so hard.”

An easy question, Thomas had answered this one years ago. “Because Mario and I didn’t love each other. We were just trying to make it work for our Omega and not force him to choose.”

Robert nodded, his hand gently pulling at the nape of Thomas’ neck to make him look up. “Your intentions were honorable but one should never compromise in love. Even if it had worked out, sooner or later all three of you would have shattered under the illusion you created.”

Thomas’ eyes drifted to the dark mark on Robert’s throat. “You are an illusion too.”

“Maybe,” the dark-haired Omega responded mysteriously. “Which is why you can’t stay here with me. You are obviously not happy here.”

Thomas swallowed. “I love Manu. I can’t imagine a life without him and when we became mates, I promised myself I would never hurt him like I have been hurt. Which is why I hated you so much, Lewy. The moment I met you, I knew what you were to me. Even though I had tried to run, my true mate had found me.”

When Robert smiled sadly, his eyes were starting to change color – turning from the soothing cerulean depths of the sea into the gold of the molten sun, an Omega succumbing completely to his Alpha. “It’s okay to be scared, my Alpha. But will you let it rule you?” He leaned forward, almost close enough to kiss the Alpha. “You say you can’t live a life without Manu. But tell me, Thomas, is this all that you want?”

Thomas opened his mouth to respond, wanting to remind Robert that he had never needed more than his wonderful mate. But before he could do so, his world lit up in a blinding white light and he felt like he was losing his balance, falling into a bottomless pit.

When Thomas opened his eyes again, it took him a moment to place his surroundings. He was kneeling on the floor of the a familiar arena's tunnels, head pillowed against a strong, familiar chest.

“Back under the living?” Manuel asked him quietly, sounding relieved.

Thomas took in the empty tunnels but he wasn’t sure yet if this was reality or he was hallucinating again. “What happened?”

“You just broke down,” Manuel explained. “Tommy, don’t you remember what you did to Robert?”

Thomas swallowed, guilt and relief crushing him equally. Guilt as he remembered the extent of his crimes and relief because he was back to where he belonged. He looked up, gaze momentarily drawn to the mating bite visible on Manuel’s throat. Thomas leaned in to scent it, soaking up their mingled scents.

_This_ was real. His future with Manuel.

“I love you, Manu,” he whispered without any explanation.

Manuel’s eyes widened because Thomas wasn’t usually someone who was confessing his feelings out loud, preferring to let this actions speak instead of his words.

Then Manuel smiled. “I love you too, Tommy.”

Thomas leaned forward to kiss his mate but the Beta pulled away before he could deepen it. “No, this has to wait. You need to apologize to Robert. Now, before it is too late. He is still in the locker room.”

Thomas nodded. “You’re right.”

He took a deep breath before pushing himself off the ground and turning back to where they had come from. Most of their teammates were still in the locker room, some of them eying him warily as he passed them.

Thomas owed all of them an apology for abusing his power like he had done, most of all Leon and Joshua but the first apology needed to be reserved for Robert.

The Omega was not anywhere near and Thomas headed for the showers, finding him standing quietly under the stream of water, appearing lost and aimless.

Thomas approached him with a sinking heart, not sure if he should stop or get closer. He had just decided to take a step forward but what immediately made him freeze was neither his guilt nor his desire for the man who was his true mate. Instead it was the crescent-shaped bite on the latter’s throat.

Robert still wasn’t looking at him, his voice cold. “Have you come back to use your Alpha voice on me again? Or on my mate?”

Thomas let out a dark growl and he surged forward, turning the Omega around rather roughly as he stared at the bleeding mark of another. “Who did this to you?”

Had Leon or Joshua bitten Robert in the aftermath, when Thomas had been caught in his own mental breakdown in the tunnels?

Robert flinched, honest confusion joining the resentment in his eyes. “What are you talking about now?”

“The bite,” Thomas growled, his thoughts a mess as he failed to come to terms with the fact that Robert - _his_ true mate - was now the bonded mate of another man.

Robert gave him an odd look as though he was questioning Thomas’ sanity. “Don’t play tricks on me, Alpha! You know whose mark this is!”

Words escaped Thomas’ panicking mind and he bent down, burying his face against Robert’s neck. The Omega went rigid, probably fearing that Thomas would hurt him again but he didn’t try to push him away, instinctively tilting his head to the side and allowing Thomas better access to his throat.

Robert’s tempting, sweet scent distracted Thomas for a moment and he softened his grip on the Omega’s shoulders. But then he could smell the traces of a heavier scent, of a familiar Alpha just before a threatening growl from behind made him spin around.

“Get away from my mate, Thomas!”

Thomas’ growl caught in his throat as he stared into the blazing hazel eyes of Joshua…

Thomas had fallen straight from one guilt-induced nightmare into the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback for the author - kudos and/or comments are very much appreciated. <3


End file.
